WWE School: Grade 6
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: Most of your favourite Superstars when they are in Grade 6...
1. Introduction

**WWE School: Grade 6**

**Guide:**

**Teachers: **Math/Science: Mr. Cole, Gym/Health: Mr. Austin, French: Ms. Maryse, Language/Social Studies: Mr. Hogan, Art/Drama: Mr. E. Guerrero, Music: Mr. Piper, Lunch Monitor: Mr. Calloway (Undertaker), Principal: Mr. McMahon, Secretary: Mrs. Stratus, Janitor: Mr. Ross

**Class:** Mike Mizanin (The Mizz), Matthew Cardona (Zack Ryder), John Hennigan (John Morrison), Jeff Nero (Jeff Hardy), Jay Reso (Christian), Carly Colon (Carlito), Paul Wight (Big Show), Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho), John Cena (John Cena), Randal Orton (Randy Orton), Barbara Blank (Kelly Kelly), Natalie Neidhart (Natayla), Mickie James (Mickie James), Stephanie McMahon, (Stephanie McMahon), Melina Perez (Melina), Paul Levesque (Triple H), Theodore DiBiase (Ted DiBiase), Dwayne Johnson (The Rock), Ron Killings (R-Truth), Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley).

**Schedule: Period 1: Language/Social Studies, Period 2: Math/Science, Period 3: Gym/Health, Lunch, Period 4: Art/Drama, Period 5: Music, Period 6: French.**


	2. We Don't Learn Anything

**WWE School Grade 6**

"Wake up, William!", Mrs. Reso said, trying to wake up her son. "Time for school!". Jay got up.

"My name is Jay, Don't call me William", he complained.

**1 Hour Later: Period 1**

"Sit down, brothers!", Mr. Hogan yelled.

"We're not brothers, Idiot!", Mike Mizanin yelled. Everyone laughed.

"What kind of last name's Mizanin? It sounds like a phone company!", Mr. Hogan snapped.

"Whoooo", Everyone said.

"Today we're gonna learn about Nazis and how bad they were!".

"Oh, so I guess the teacher's 3 years old!", Mike yelled out again. Everyone laughed. Mr. Hogan picked up Mike and leg dropped him.

"YOU HAVE DETENTION!", he screamed.

"What's your problem?", Kevin Kiley asked.

"I think he's on steroids...", Paul Levesque whispered to Theodore DiBiase.

"If everyone doesn't shut up, you'll all get leg drops!", Mr. Hogan continued.

"He's clearly on steroids...", Theodore whispered back.

"Or idiot pills...", Paul replied. Mike got up, holding his head.

"HEY! YOU SHI-TZU!", Mike yelled.

"Wow, what a bad joke...", Chris Irvine pointed out. Everyone agreed. Jay Reso came in late.

"Do you know what you get for being late, brother?", Mr. Hogan asked Jay.

"A nice compliment and a pat on the back?", Jay replied.

"DETENTION!", Hogan screamed.

"Wow, are you on steroids or something?", Jay asked.

"He's definitely on steroids...", Theodore replied.

"For the last and only time...I'M NOT ON STEROIDS!", Mr. Hogan yelled, angrily.

"So you're not on steroids... your doing steroids!", Jay said, smartly. Mr. Hogan was about to scream when the bell rang, and everyone left the classroom.

**Period 2**

"Can I have your attention, please?", Mr. Cole announced.

"Can you shut up, please!", Chris Irvine yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Why can't you be more like my favourite student, Mike Mizanin...Where is he anyway?", Mr. Cole asked.

Dwayne Johnson raised his hand.

"Yes, Dwayne?".

"He's in Mr. Hogan's class for detention...Jay Reso's there too...", Dwayne pointed out.

"But he's my favourite student!", Cole whined.

"What do you think we should do?", Dwayne asked.

"I think we should...", Cole started.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!", Dwayne yelled. "Now let's start the lesson!".

"Okay, so let's go through the classroom rules...Rule #1: No littering! If I catch you, I will smack you in the butt with a ruler! Everyone agree?", Cole asked.

Everyone agreed. Jay walked in and dropped a juice box on the ground.

"What are we doing?", he asked.

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!", Cole screamed, chasing Jay with a ruler.

"Uh oh...", Jay said, running away. Cole ran after him.

"FREE ROOM!", Dwayne yelled. Everyone cheered. John Cena got up, and got Rock Bottomed into a table. It turned into a brawl. Chris punched Dwayne onto a table while Barbara Blank did a splash to Melina Perez on another table. Someone heard footsteps. John Hennigan was hovering a chair in front of the door, about to hit the person who walked in. Jay and Mr. Cole ran in, John swung the chair, Jay ducked and the chair hit Cole in the face, knocking him out.

"Look what you did now!", Chris yelled. Everyone pulled Cole onto a chair. Chris pulled a beer bottle out of his bookbag and placed it on the teacher's desk. They heard more footsteps. Everyone sat down when Principal McMahon walked in.

"What happened!".

"Daddy! Mr. Cole was drunk and he passed out on the chair!", Stephanie McMahon replied, sweetly. Cole woke up.

"What happened?", he said, dazed.

"YOUR FIRED!", Mr. McMahon yelled. The bell rang and the kids left.

**Period 3**

"SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE WHINY BABIES!", Coach Austin yelled. Mike Mizanin walked in.

"Hey! Get over here Nike!", Austin said, drunkly.

"Hey, are you drunk? I smell alcohol...", Mike replied.

"Who are you? Mike Holmes?", Mr. Austin asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Sherlock Holmes!", Mike said.

"Ahhh, shut up and sit down...".

"Come on, now let's play the game Drink. I ask questions, and if you've already done what I asked than you take a swig of the beer I give you!", Mr. Austin continued.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a Grade 6 game!", Randal Orton commented.

"Shut up, Mike!", Austin replied.

"I'm not Mike!", Randal replied.

"Oh, Shut up Dwayne!", Austin corrected himself.

"I'm not Dwayne either!".

"Oh, well, everyone has learned something today. Go to lunch!", Mr. Austin got up.

"It's only been 5 minutes!", John Hennigan complained.

"Shut up, Mike.", Mr. Austin snapped.

"I'M NOT MIKE!".

Mr. Austin left. Everyone went to get their lunches.

**To be continued...**


	3. Crazy Lunch And Recess

**Lunch**

Matthew Cardona took a seat next to the lunch monitor. Mr. Calloway twisted his head very slowly.

"H-hello B-broski...", Matt stammered, freaked out. Chris Irvine walked over to Mr. Calloway and Matthew.

"Hey, deadface. Move it!", he pushed Mr. Calloway. Mr. C chockslammed Chris though Mike Mizanin's table.

"HEY! I was eating on that!", Mike said, annoyed. Mr. C grabbed Mike and threw him out a window.

"Aww, come on. That's the third window repair this week!", Janitor Ross groaned. Mr. Calloway threw Mr. Ross into a garbage can and kicked him down two flights of stairs.

"I'm getting the heck outta here!", John Hennigan yelled. Mr. Calloway smashed John with a chair. Theodore DiBiase was sitting beside Paul Levesque.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Calloway has some anger issues", Paul said. Mr. Calloway heard him and started chasing him. Mr. Calloway grabbed Pauls leg. He was about to break it when the recess bell rang.

"Have a nice recess!", Mr. Calloway said, before leaving.

**Recess**

Natalie Neidhart was talking to Barbara Blank.

"I don't think I ate at all at lunch..." Natalie said. Carly Colon walked over to the two girls.

"I'm cool. You two ladies want to get with the Carlito?", he asked.

"Who's Carlito?", Barbara asked, dumbly.

"I'm Carlito!", Carly said.

"If you're Carlito, than I'm Natayla...", Natalie said. "But Natayla is a dumb name, so I don't care".

"What does "I'm" mean?", Barbara asked.

"Your as dumb as the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz", Carly told Barbara.

"Well, your as cool as the cowardly lion", Natalie told Carly.

Meanwhile...

Ron Killings was talking to himself and his imaginary friends.

"Hey! Caillou! Elmo! Listen to me! The conspiracy is completely impossible to overcome!".

"You look like you need a good pipebomb!", Phil Brooks walked up to Ron.

"Shut up! I'm talkin to Rosie!", Ron snapped at Phil.

"Who the hell is Rosie!", Phil asked.

Kevin Kiley gasped and pointed at Phil.

"You said a swear word! I'm telling the teacher!".

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT!", Phil pointed. Kevin turned around. Phil kicked him in the side of the head. A teacher ran over.

"What happened!", said Ms. Maryse.

"Ron kicked Kevin in the head", Phil lied. The bell rang.


End file.
